percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
To Disturb the Harmony~Chapter 17
I tried to get my ears to stop ringing, but it wasn’t an easy task after taking on that sound wave dead on. The Elvis statue started playing a few more notes while humming out a few notes, as if getting ready for a concert. The other singers started humming along with him and making old fashioned dance moves. “Of course,” Aisling shouted as she bopped herself in the head with her open palm. “They’re Keledones, golden automatons made by Hephaestus to sing for him.” “I remember him, big fan of mine,” Elvis said as she strummed the guitar again and we dodged out of the way as the sound wave blasted some more glass. “Ok, but why are they attacking us?” Kimi asked as she pushed herself up off the floor. “Automatons sometimes go a bit messed up in the head if you know what I mean,” Aisling said as she took her hat off and slipped it on to her arm, transforming it into a shield and whipping out her ax around. “Now there little lady, don’t be cruel,” the Elvis statue said as he smiled, causing a bit of light to reflect off his teeth, causing a cartoonish sparkle to appear. His backup singers repeated the last few words he said in sync, providing backup for his words. “Ya, well we’re going to rock your world,” I said as I grabbed my sword a bit harder. I lunged to the side as I watched Aisling slip to the side, going around the other way. Elvis however focused more on my and sent out a shock wave that I managed to avoid for the most part, as it caused glass to shatter a few steps behind me. “She’s right behind you-ou-ou,” The singers said and Elvis turned around, grabbing Aisling’s ax with his golden hand and got ready to launch another blast at point blank range. She raised her shield as Elvis strummed the guitar, causing her to lose her grip on the ax and fly across the room. “Aisling! Are you ok?” Kimi asked as she ran over to her. “WHAT! I CAN’T HEAR YOU,” she yelled as she rubbed her finger in her ear and I hoped that she wouldn’t be deaf for the rest of her life. “That is one hard headed woman,” Elvis said as he started playing a few notes on the guitar. I charged him from behind while he enjoyed his momentary success. “Look out, look out, look out,” the singers sang in tune with the strum of the guitar. Elvis turned around and blocked my strike with his golden arm before swinging the other one around to hit me, sending me to my own corner of the room. “The singers are telling him all our attacks,” I cursed. “WHAT? I THINK THE BACKUP SINGERS ARE WARNING HIM OF WHEN WE ATTACK,” Aisling shouted across the room. I placed my face in my palm and just shook my head. However, I got to my feet and charged the singers, but Elvis jumped in front of me and tried to hit me again, but I blocked with my sword, causing the shirt he had on to rip a bit. “Hey, this was my favorite shirt!” the fake Elvis yelled. “I’m all shook up!” “Dude, quit it with the song titles,” I said as I prepared to defend myself. Elvis moved with frightening speed and played a note that was so high pitched, that I had to cover my ears. Elvis then came at me and punched me in the gut, causing me to drop to my knees and hold my gut. I could hear Nala yelling in the other room and she ran out of the recording room in anger. Apparently us fighting for our lives upset her cat nap and she looked angry. “What’s this, you’re cat is going to stop my great revival tour now?” Elvis asked. As soon as he said it, Nala transformed into her true form, growing to about the size of a bobcat and jumped on his head, scratching at his metal skin. “Get off me; you’re a devil in disguise!” “Ash, now’s your chance,” Kimi called from the room and I stumbled to my feet. I walked toward the three golden backup singers and they started half yelling, half singing for help. I rose my sword and managed to take out the first one with a quick strike to the chest, causing the gears inside to spin wildly and eventually collapse. “Hey, do you know how hard it is to find a girl with a golden set of pipes like her?” Elvis asked annoyed, then getting hit in the face with a set of pipes that flew from the inside of the mechanical girl, and they were really golden. Elvis then grabbed at Nala and tossed her into me, knocking the air from my lungs. While she didn’t appear to be injured on the outside, the impact had knocked her out and I was stuck under her weight. Elvis walked painfully slow toward me and extended his hand, which seemed to morph into a knife, but it was possibly his fingers were always that sharp. “I have a tour to plan and I need a new backup singer, you three are delaying my glorious return to the stage.” “Ash!” Kimi yelled and she reached into her jacket, pulling out the bow. That same foggy look appeared in her eyes and she took the firing position. She shot an arrow that went through his shoulder and into another backup singer. Elvis’ arm locked in place as some of the melted gold got stuck in a few of the gears, while the backup singer seemed to completely melt into a pile of golden mush. Aisling then shot up and picked her ax up off the ground, rolled forward, looped the head of the ax around the last singer and pulled, causing her to fall to the ground. Aisling then jumped to her feet and sliced the head off the girl statue. “No, not my singers; but at least I still have my good luck charm,” he said as he rubbed his golden hand on the guitar. I extended my hand as far as it would go and sliced the strap of the guitar, causing it to fall to the ground face up. The sound it emitted almost blasted the roof off and Elvis himself had to cover his own ears. Kimi pulled back and three arrows formed in the bow. She fired them all at once and they hit varying parts of the automatons body, one in the chest, one in the head, and one more in the stomach area. “This really is a heartbreak hotel,” Elvis said as he started melting into the floor. I pushed Nala off me and she gave an angry growl, but remained passed out. I picked up the guitar and pulled it away from the growing puddle of gold on the ground. I placed it back on its’ display stand and turned to the others. Kimi was still looking around for something to fight, while Aisling tried to talk her down. I was a bit worried as Kimi was looking right at me with those foggy eyes. However, she lowered the bow and slipped it back into her pocket, causing her eyes to return to normal. “NOW, LETS GET GOING!” Aisling yelled, rubbing her ears again. She patted Kimi on the back. Kimi’s eyes seemed to flutter for a second and she went crashing to the floor. I ran over to her and rolled her onto her back to get a look at her. “Kimi? Kimi!” I shouted and I pulled her hand into mine. It felt incredibly hot and I felt her head, checking for a fever. The touch almost burned my hand and her eyes shot open, appearing as bright red light that reminded me of burning coal. As soon as the idea hit me, tiny sparks soon started appearing in her hair. “Come on, we need to get her outside,” I told Aisling as I looked at her. I wasn’t sure if she could hear me yet, but she seemed to understand. We picked her up and wrapped one arm around each of our shoulders, carrying her to the exit. I took one last look around the room and saw that the guitar was still in one piece (but everything else looked like a mess). Author's Note Sorry it took so long with his chapter. I'm kind of a big Elvis fan so I was trying to find a way to stick a bunch of Elvis references in without making it seem to out of place for a fight. Get ready for a new chapter everyday this week. Category:To Disturb the Harmony Category:Rise of the Great Guardian Category:Chapter Page